


意外

by lancher



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancher/pseuds/lancher
Relationships: 枪弓
Kudos: 28





	意外

身为具备独立作战能力的Archer职介，作为巡逻兵对路程进行侦查实在稀松平常。何况此刻藤丸立香所御使的从者们被突然袭来的凯尔特大军从中截断，彻底进入了兵分两路的状态，能从事侦查这一人选的从者着实所剩不多。

那大致已是三日之前的事了，最多再过一日，藤丸立香与现世的罗宾汉等人的混合作战小队便将继续向前迈进，在此之前，必须确定前路的安危。

Emiya向前跃起，轻轻松松地落在十米开外的地方。他在狂风中奔跑，鹰之目的视觉随着魔力一同极速扩张。

越过山丘，向着更西的方向，是一大片翠绿的原野。在Emiya还残余的记忆中，他所生活的年代鲜少还能再看见这样广阔而动人的土地。阳光下的树林显得格外的慵懒，漂浮在天空中的白云如同碧蓝色的图纸上即将坠落的水滴。即使被扭曲的特异点所污染，仍然能感知到这片大地的生机。或许人类的存亡对这颗星球来说无足轻重，但他绝不允许人类的脚步断裂在这里。

Emiya的神情稍稍温和了一分。他仍然在朝前奔跑，风肆意地扑在脸上，混合着青草与泥土的气味，以及——

变故发生在一瞬间。

当熟悉的信息素袭来的瞬间，Emiya已经知道大事不妙。

“原来是你吗。”

男人冷淡的声音突然自身后出现。同时浮出水面的还有几乎令空气都为之扭曲的庞大魔力，Emiya猛地回过头，看见身着紫色战甲的蓝发男人站在离他三米开外的地方。

“你能看得见我？”长弓刹那浮现在了Emiya的手中，“怎么做到的？”他冰冷地质问道。

“我才是该提出问题的人。”男人说。Emiya对那声音再熟悉不过，却几乎未曾听过那个声线以这种异常缓慢的腔调说出口，“我只是想弄清楚一直在干扰我感知的罪魁祸首究竟是什么，因此才顺着痕迹一路追踪。虽然因为你而浪费了我许多时间，但破例我给你一个解释的机会。”

“干扰你的感知？”Emiya微微一怔，随即想起了什么，脸上浮现出了似笑非笑的神情，“啊，我早该想到的……该说，不愧是你吗——库丘林。”

男人眯起了眼睛，“你认识我？”

“不错，或者说是有所耳闻。”Emiya朝后退了一步，竭力压制住被信息素所干扰的感官。想以这种远离御主的状态在Berserker手中成功逃脱已并非易事，更何况那男人身上与曾将他标记的家伙同源的Alpha的信息素正扑面而来，并且愈发浓烈。他不太确定Berserker是否对这点有所察觉，但这或许是一个机会，只需要他小心一些套出情报，然后——

“在此之前，我需要对你致歉。我没想到这件事会令你也受到牵连。”他的语气放软了一些，长弓也垂了下来。“这件事的起因是——”

声音戛然而止。自Berserker身上散发出的信息素突然暴涨，如烈火般猛地席卷。Emiya的膝盖软得几乎支撑不住身体的重量。他说不出话，脸色通红，喘着气竭力让自己以困惑的目光看向Berserker。

“你对这个很有感觉？”Berserker的语调仍然是慢条斯理的。

“你——”弓兵一怔，随后怒视着他。

“有趣。”

Berserker朝前走了一步，那目光仿佛冰冷的野兽。

  
—————————————————————————————————————— 

被插入并不是第一次了。老实说，自从Lancer被召唤至迦勒底之后，两人究竟做了几回早已记不清楚。在沦为这样糟糕的情况之前，Emiya也未曾设想过如同当下的局面。但在那时的设想之中，无外乎只是类似与Lancer又做了一回之类的事。

此刻他终于意识到大错特错了，Berserker与他所了解的枪兵截然不同。

双手被盖博尔加固定在了头顶，Berserker捉着弓兵的一只脚踝，将他的大腿最大程度地分开，朝着他体内肆意地摆动着胯部。

肉体与肉体的撞击声在这样寂静的丛林之中显得格外清脆。

两人的结合部有鲜血朝下滴落。Omega的肉体在与他有过标记关系的Alpha面前将会变得足够润滑与柔顺，但这阻止不了Emiya所能感觉到的体内如同撕裂般的巨痛。而更令他憎恶的是，他正被这信息素诱使着发情，与痛苦同等的快感在隐秘处快速袭来。

“你身上有种气味。”在这样的性事中，Berserker的声音仍旧显得有些冷淡。他朝前俯下身，似乎想更好地在Emiya身上寻找那股气味。阴茎随着他的动作朝着弓兵体内的更深处捅去，弓兵剧烈地喘息了起来，朝后蹙缩了一下。

“嗯？这里是、”Berserker又朝着那点顶弄了一下。生殖腔口彻底被性器用力撞击。Omega还未到发情期时的生殖腔并非能正常用于性交的地方。令浑身都为之战栗的巨痛降临在了弓兵身上。Emiya听见自己的口中发出了尖叫，他蠕动着，努力向前挣扎，好似想逃离那种令他崩溃的痛苦。但Berserker捉住了他的腰，将他轻而易举地拖了回来。

Berserker像是发现了什么似的轻笑起来，他赤红色的双目微微眯起，透出血一般的光芒。

“我要进去。”他说道，不像是请求，而是某种宣告。接着他握在Emiya腰上的双手使出了让弓兵无法挣扎的力道，性器在紧闭的生殖腔口外一寸寸地挺进，最终破开了那个柔软而紧致的地方。

“啊、啊啊啊、呜啊啊啊啊——！”弓兵惨叫着，目光散乱。他的双唇颤抖，却说不出一句话。Berserker俯下身去亲吻他。插入生殖腔的性器被温暖的内壁紧紧包裹，几乎令此刻的他都稍稍唤醒了本应被圣杯的愿望所压制着的某种狂热的渴望。

那令人发狂的巨痛似乎彻底令Emiya失去了挣扎的余地，甚至未曾反抗Berserker用舌头撬开他的口腔。Berserker开始耐着性子在弓兵体内小幅度地摆动。在他所记得的生前曾上过的男人或女人中，他从未见过像弓兵这种体质的家伙，但这不妨碍本能告诉他发泄在生殖腔内。

成结的性器在生殖腔口所带来的巨痛唤回了Emiya短暂的意识。他发现泪水正从他的眼角不间断地滑落，而Berserker的脸正在他的眼前轻吻着他。

“你好像很喜欢我的东西。”Berserker的手捉在弓兵翘起的性器上，几乎贴着他的脸侧轻声说道。

“滚、…滚出去……啊——！”Emiya的嗓音沙哑，用尽力气稍稍向外蠕动腰部。成结的性器被这动作扯动，Emiya尖叫了一声，腰又因这巨痛瘫软下去。

Berserker发出了一声笑声。

“别太着急。”他慢条斯理地说，在Emiya的锁骨留下了一个泛着血丝的牙痕，“我们的时间还有很多。”

  
——————————————————————————————

在决定出发之前，Berserker没想过结果是在丛林之中和一个男人做爱。

但他不介意这种意外的发生，这是他身为王的气度。更何况这个在他身下呻吟的男人实在令他过于满意了。Berserker的手从男人的胸口滑落到小腹，下颚搭在他的颈侧嗅着那股仿佛铁锈与火焰混合般的味道。

尽管不知出于什么原因，男人的反抗最初有些有气无力，但想完美地压制住对方着实花了他一番功夫。这家伙的身份毫无疑问地是个从者，那些同归于尽的招数若是成功使用出来，或许伤不到Berserker，却也会令他无法捉住这样有趣的玩具。而此后用盖博尔加固定住对方的双手只不过是对这小小反抗的惩罚的一种。而他在昏厥之前始终未停止过挣扎，因此惩罚也在继续。当然，无论对方的躯体在这场性事中遭受了怎样的破坏，Berserker的魔力都能将他修复如初。

Berserker再度发泄在他的体内。银发男人的目光有些涣散。他已经昏过去了一会，接着又被Berserker的魔力弄醒了。他身上大大小小的齿痕与吻痕到处都是，被撕扯出的鲜血与汗水混合在一起，活像是遭受了某种野兽的侵蚀。Berserker为他注入的魔力足够对方避免溃散，却未提供更多的魔力令他补充体力。他像是已彻底失去了挣扎的力气，在Berserker的怀中断断续续地喘着气。

Berserker的手从他的眼前拂过，将散乱的额发稍稍拨弄。

“我好像认识你。”Berserker若有所思地说，凝视着他烟灰色的眼睛。“你——”

他没能说出下一句话，只是非常迅速地抬起头，接着以极快的速度抱起弓兵向后跃去。

巨大的轰鸣声出现在Berserker片刻前所停留的地方。

“啊，似乎有观众来了。”Berserker轻飘飘地说道。

烟尘散去，持着长枪的蓝发男人出现在那里。Lancer的脸色阴沉，他的双目赤红如血，眼角的青筋向着两侧爆出，那样子看上去狰狞的仿佛无底深渊。

“你在对别人的东西做什么。”


End file.
